Armwrestling: How WW2 Was Fought
by IheartItaly
Summary: Istead of bloodshed, the G8 go into armwrestling matches. Even Italy!
1. Chapter 1

Arm-wrestling: How WW2 Was Fought

"Dude, are you serious?!" America yelled. Britain smiled.

"I'm always serious," he said, crossing his arms. Germany glared at Russia.

"Don't tell me you actually vant my country!" Russia smiled and nodded.

"Da."

"Please, if we just end this peacefully-" Japan started. Italy smiled.

"Pasta!" he squealed. France frowned and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Germany will be mine! Someday... Then maybe Italy..."

"Aiya!" China said, "Why you other countries be so stupid?!" It was chaos! Finally Germany stood up.

"I refuse to surrender myself to any of you!"

"Dude, don't mess with Lady Liberty!" America cried. Britain frowned.

"That's it! I declare war on the Axis!"

"Sounds like good plan. Mind if I join?" Russia smiled.

"Allies VS. Axis! How does that sound?!" Britain continued. Germany smiled.

"Bring it!"

"Wait! We don't need all of this bloodshed. We can talk things over," Japan said.

"Vho said anyzink about bloodshed? I vas zinkink more of arm-wrestling," Germany said. Britain smiled as he glared at Germany.

"I was actually thinking the same bloody thing."

"Alright, Dudes, it's settled. Who goes first?" America said. France frowned.

"I'm going first!" Britain sighed and made a face palm.

"You always want to fight Germany."

"Because I hate him."

The beginning of WW2

1939: Britain and France declare war on Germany.

"Alright, you. If the Allies win you surrender yourself to us," Britain said. Germany smirked.

"Und if you lose?"

"We...surrender and clam you three the winners," he said. He turned to France, "You're up, FRONG!" France smiled as he and Germany sat down. They glared at each other and rested their elbows on the table. They wrapped their right hands over the other.

"You brute! Now I get to fight you fair and square!" France said. Germany smiled.

"Vhatever. Just don't hold back." America smiled as he raised his hand for the signal.

"I love a good fight! Get ready, Dudes! Fight!" he cried as he brought his hand down ferociously. France and Germany pushed against each other as they both tried to pulled the others' arm down. Everyone shouted and cheered them on. France smiled.

"Germany will be mine! Germany-" before France could finish, Germany brought France's arm down, making a hard slam as France's arm hit the table. The room echoed and France wined.

"You hurt both my arm and my hand! How could you win?" Germany smiled.

"1940. 'Germany invades un occupies France und ze Low Countries. Zen Germany defeats ze Allied Forces at Dunkirk, France'"," Germany smiled. Britain smirked.

"You forgot that I sent troops to rescue the Allies. 338,000 were rescued, if I'm not mistaken. And I'm not," he said. Germany frowned.

"True, but I still have France."

"Ouch!" France wined. Britain frowned.

"Very well, Germany. If you want to fight me, you can go ahead and say it," he said. America was confused.

"But I thought we were still in 1939? Oh well, 1940 it is. All right, Germany VS. Britain! Ready, and-"

"Wait!" Italy cried. America glared at him.

"Hold your horses, Dude! You can get your chance."

"Si, and my chance is'a now!" Italy said. He pointed a finger at Britain and France, "I challenge you both to an arm-wrestling match!" France and Britain stared at Italy in shock. After a moment, they began to laugh.

"I thought you were really serious there for a moment. It sounded like you were declaring war," Britain said. France smiled.

"Zere is no way you can defeat us. So go ahead and try your worst," he said. Italy glared.

"I'a wasn't kidding! I do challenge you both!" Germany sighed in annoyance.

"Italy, I really doubt you can beat ze Allies. Let me und Japan fight."

"No, I'a want to fight Big Brother France!" he said. Germany shook his head and stood up.

"Alright. But I von't get my hopes up," he said. Italy smiled and sat down.

{1940, June 10th. Italy enters the war on the side of the Axis Powers and declares war on France and Great Britain.}

France smiled.

"You asked for it. Hohohohoho!" he and Italy took their positions and grabbed each others' hands.

"France? If I'a win I'a want an agreement," Italy said. France smiled.

"How cute! And what is it?" he and Britain exchanged a sneaky look. Italy was going to lose.

"If I'a win, you leave me alone and sign an armistice with Germany." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"You want me to do what?" France frowned. Italy nodded.

"You'a heard me! Besides, Germany's been wanting you to sign one for a long while." Germany grabbed Italy's collar.

"ITALY!" he screamed.

"Don't hurt me, Germany! I'ma only trying to do you a favor!" he said. Germany whimpered and did a face palm.

"I'm not seeing zis. Nein," he said. America smiled.

"If he wants to do it, Dude, then let him pick his grave," he said. He gave the signal and Italy and France went into an arm-wrestling match. Italy made grunts and pathetic whimpers as he struggled against France. Germany watched and sweat fell from his face. Both countries looked serious and neither of them were holding back. Italy wasn't even using two hands! Germany was glad tat Italy wasn't trying to cheat, but he was surprised that he was evenly matched with France. Japan cheered Italy on.

"Go, Italy-kun!" he said. Germany looked away.

"I can't watch zis," he said, turning his head. France smiled at the whimpering and pressure-looked Italian before him.

"If I win, Italy, I want a part of your body. A little sexy-"

"Deal!" Italy cried as he pulled France's arm flat to the table. Everyone stared at him in shock. Germany's mouth dropped open.

"Vhat?!" he screamed. He didn't believe what he saw. Italy beat France! Italy smiled.

"Hey, look! I did it! Good for me! Hehehe!" France stared at him.

"I don't believe it! How did you beat me?" Italy smiled and put a finger over his lips.

"It's secret. So you're going to sign that armistice with Germany, si?" France whimpered.

{June 22, 1940. France signs an armistice with Germany. A collaborationist government is set up in Vichy, France. Then on September 27th, Germany, Japan, and Italy sign the Tripartite Pact.}

{1941}

Russia smiled at Germany.

"You invaded my country. So we fight now, da?" Germany nodded.

"Ja. I've been vantink to fight you." They both took their positions and grabbed each others' hands.

"Ready...and, fight!" America yelled. Germany pulled Russia's hand, but all Russia did was smile. Germany smirked.

"I'm vinink," he said. It was as if Russia was letting Germany win.

{June 22, 1941. Hitler attacks Russia in Operation Barbarossa. On September 8th, The Siege of Leningrad, Russia, begins.}

"Why isn't zis guy, fightink back?" Germany thought to himself, "It's as if he's going to wait until I almost nail him before he fights back." He was pulling Russia down, but Germany was really suspicious. Right before he could pin Russia's arm down, Russia smiled and made a 180 counterattack pull on Germany's arm, making his arm pined. Germany grunted in pain.

{December 6, Russia counterattacks at Moscow. This is the first major German defeat.}

"Mr. Germany," Japan said, "Let me fight next." Germany nodded and held his sore arm.

"Alright, Japan," he got up and Japan took his seat.

"I challenge America," he said. America smiled.

"Why not? We both haven't gone yet. HAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he switched places with Russia. Russia smiled.

"Are you both ready?" he asked. Japan and America nodded as they took their positions, "Then fight!" Russia said. America and Japan pulled, but their hands only trembled against the other. America smiled.

"You're pretty good, Dude! For an island, I mean," he chuckled and panted. Japan was unfazed by America's load mouth.

"Hai, I practice daily. And now, Mr. America, I think this fight is over," he said as he quickly pulled America's hand flat down on the table. America gasped and caressed his sore hand. He glared at Japan, then at Germany.

"This means war!" he said.

"Bring It," Germany glared back.

"I clam back Tikhvin," Russia smiled. Germany frowned, but sighed.

"Fine."

{December 7, the Japanese attack the Americans at Pearl Harbor. December 8, America declares war on Germany and Japan. December 9, Russians recapture Tikhivin from Germans. December 11, Germany and other Axis countries declare war on America. This is the end of 1941}


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it's about time me and Japan fight," Britain said. Japan bowed.

"If you wish," he said. He and Britain took their positions. America smiled.

"Ready, Dudes, and fight!" he said. Britain and Japan pulled and struggled.

"You wanker! I won't give up so easily!" he said. He began to pull Japan's arm down. Japan wasn't giving up so easily either. He tried pulling back, but Britain was really strong.

"Hahaha! That's what you get, Japan!" Britain nearly ha japan nailed, but Japan was pulling back and started moving Britain's arm down. Britain struggled.

"NO! Impossible!" Britain grunted as he finally gave up his strength. Italy squealed.

"Yay, Japan!" he cheered.

"Darn it! I can't believe Japan actually beat me!" Britain said, "Blast it all!"

{1942, February 15. Singapore is captured from the British by the Japanese.}

"Forget this, Dudes! Let's just go ahead and take over Sicily!" America said.

"I was beginning to think same thing," China said. He grabbed Italy from behind and pulled him away from the Axis.

"Hey!" Germany said as he and Japan tried to get to Italy. America laughed and pushed the table against Germany and Japan, forcing them to the wall.

"Help me, Germany! Help!" Italy cried.

"I can't get to you, Dummkolf!" Germany said, "Ze stupid table is blocking ze vay!"

"Hahaha! You can't get to him now. Just like we've planed!" America said. China smiled.

"You can make this easier on yourself if you surrender and become our ally," he said.

"Noooooo!" Italy cried. France smiled.

"Zen I shall tickle you!" he said as he walked closer to Italy.

"I'ma sorry! I'll join you, just let me go!" he cried.

"Zat's better. Hohohohoho!" France laughed.

"Nein!" Germany said as he pushed the table out of the way, "I demand to have Italy back! I'll gladly fight China!" The Allies thought about it.

"Very well," China said," If you win you can have Italy back."

"It's a deal!" Germany said as he and China sat down and took their positions. Russia held on to Italy. He smiled as Italy wasn't making any progress on his struggles to get away. China and Germany pulled and struggled. Germany begin to bring China's arm down, but China pulled back and attempted to do the same thing with Germany.

"Give up!" Germany said. China frowned.

"No. Not until you give up," he said.

"Get him, Germany, get him!" Italy cried.

"You can do it, Mr. Germany!" Japan said.

"Don't let him beat you, China! If we have Italy on our side then we have more troops!" America said. France frowned.

"Why do we even want Italy anyway? He's pathetic enough as it is," he said. Russia chuckled a little.

"That's funny. Because you were the one who got beaten by little Italy," he smiled. France glared at him.

"Only zat one time!" France said. But then they heard China.

"Aiya! No!" he said as Germany brought his hand flat down.

"I von, now give us back Italy!" Germany said. America frowned.

"Pftt, fine. Let him go, Russia." Russia let go of Italy and Italy ran to Germany's protection.

"Germany! You saved me!" he said. Germany smiled.

"Of course I did. I'm your friend after all."

{1943, July 10. The Allies invade Sicily. July 25, Italy is taken away to keep him out of German reach[Germany and Japan forced against the wall by the table]. August 17, the Battle of Sicily is won by the Allies. September 3, Italy surrenders and joins Allies. September 12, Germany rescues Italy.}

"I won't be satisfied," France said, "I want my country back!"

"I won't be doing the satisfaction either," Russia said, "Not until Germany surrenders."

"Very vell. If it vill make you happy," Germany said, "I'll fight you both with one last battle. If I lose I'll give back France his country. If Russia wins I'll give up ze fight und von't fight anyone anymore."

"It's a deal!" France said. He and Germany sat down and once again took their positions. Germany figured it would be a piece of cake to beat France. He did get beaten by Italy, and anyone who would lose to Italy had to be weak. But Germany was caught by surprise when France actully pulled his arm flat to the table.

"I win. So I take back France, no?" France smiled. Germany grumbled.

"Fine. But zis isn't over. I still have to fight Russia." Russia smiled and sat down with Germany. Germany swallowed.

"Let's get somzink strait. I only lost to you last time because I wasn't prepared. But now I'm ready," he said. Russia only smiled. Germany tried with all his might, be he too was beaten by Russia a second time. Germany sighed and stood up.

"Alright zen. I surrender. You can have back France und I will stop invading Russia."

{1944, June 6. D-Day. The Allies attack Germany in Northern France. August 25, Paris is liberated. 1945, early May and May 9. Germany surrenders in various countries and to the Soviets.}

"I guess zat ist ze end of zis war," Germany said.

"Hold up, Dude! I'm still mad at Japan for attacking me. But I'll gladly stop fighting you guys if you surrender to the Hero and sign the Potsdam Declaration. What do you say, Japan?" America said.

"No way. I am Japan and I will never surrender!" he said. Russia smiled.

"Oh? So I guess you don't mind if I join in on the fight, do you?" Japan stared at him.

"What?"

"Yes. I declare war on you, Japan. Unless you agree to surrender," Russia said. Japan stared at America, then at Russia.

"Well I don't want to fight Mr. Russia. And I don't want this war to continue," he said, thinking it over. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I surrender to Mr. America and Mr. Russia," he said.

{1945, July 26. The Potsdam Declaration is issued, calling for the immediate surrender of Japan. Japan refuses. August 8, Russia declares war on Japan, invades Manchuria. August 14, Japan agress to surrender. September 2, Japan's formal surrender. Official end of World War 2.}

"I guess that means that we won, Dudes! Hahahahahaha!" America laughed. Germany smiled.

"Zat vas actually a good fight. Perhaps ve should do it again sometime?"

"Dude, are you suggesting we should start World War 3?! Nobody has claimed war for that yet!"

"Ve don't have to make it a var. I vas only saying zat we should all arm wrestle again sometime."

Everyone looked to one another. America smiled and shook hands with Germany.

"Sound great, Dude. We can't wait."

The End {Not the real way WW2 was fought, but still a great ending}


End file.
